1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, more particularly to a tread pattern suitable for 4WD vehicles which can improve mud traction and on-road noise performance.
2. Description of Background Art
In recent years, 4WD vehicles have become popular as a town-use cars and recreational vehicles. There are a number of occasions for driving on paved roads as well as off road such as on a muddy road.
The pneumatic tires for use in this kind of vehicles are usually provided in the tread portion with relatively large-sized blocks divided by relatively wide tread grooves to achieve big traction under off-road conditions. Accordingly, such tires are very noisy when driving on paved roads.